Miles "Tails" Prower
Miles "Tails" Prower, often called Tails is Sonic the Hedgehog's best friend and most trusted ally. He is a fox who was born with an extra tail, which he has since learned to use to his advantage via flight. Tails first met Sonic after the hedgehog rescued him from Dr. Eggman's hideout in the Game Gear version of Sonic 2. He soon began to see him as a role model, and started following him on his adventures so he could understand the world and how he could assist in protecting it. With enough knowledge, he developed an interest in science, and started working on several creations to help Sonic and his other friends. Game Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Series Tails will appear as a staring newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Clash. In the game, he can propel himself with both of his tails, and even Spin Dash just like Sonic. In the Story Mode, Tails finds himself teaming up with Sonic and at one point, even Shadow. Sonic Dash Tails is confirmed as a playable character in Sonic Dash. His story involves him finding the remains of E-101 Beta and rebuilding him, only to have Beta run away. Pikachu's Final Destiny Tails appears in Pikachu's Final Destiny as a cameo character. He can be seen in Pokemon Plaza playing hide and seek with Sonic, Amy and Knuckles. He is also shown to run away from Mewtwo's evil plans. Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 Tails appears as a guide in Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 after Pikachu or his company failed a level three times. Erased Memories Tails kills Eggman in Erased Memories 3. He also wins Kystal's heart and they become husband and wife. They also rebuild the Star Fox and it's renamed The Kystal. Mario & Sonic: Brainwashed Tails gets brainwashed by Dr. Eggman, along with Sonic and the others, to destroy Mario and Friends. He rides in an electric-covered machine, launching missiles on Mario . Tails will become playable after he was defeated in World 3. RenarioExtreme series Tails appears in Renan! as a mechanic working in Shanghai. He builds three new inventions which are: Monorail Tails, Tornado Cruise, and Tails the Airplane. Sonic Heroes 2 Tails makes an appearance as part of Team Underground of Sonic Heroes 2. In this game, Sonic is not in a good mood with Tails and therefore he has to pair up with Cosmo; ironically, he inhabits Manic and Sonia's Underground Zone. Sonic Legends Tails is a main and playable character in Sonic Legends. He uses his skills to help Sonic out and save his Chaos Emerald "counterpart" Sonic CD 2 Tails is a playable character in Sonic CD 2, and has his own story. Robotnik sent his badniks to West Side Island to find any powerful sources. The seventh Chaos Emerald resides at West Side Island, so it's up to Tails to stop the badniks from finding the seventh Chaos Emerald. Super Mario - Time's at Stake! Tails appears in Super Mario - Time's at Stake! as a villain part of the Elite Heroes at first. He first battles Mario and Luigi in the Underground World whilst protecting the Orange Heart Crystal needed to access Hero's World. He then re-battles Mario and Luigi in Hero's World (only accessible through the Good Ending and the Best and True Ending) with more attacks and doubled stats. When Luigi reveals in the end that Hero is possessed by a demon named Tara and Tara reveals herself to Mario, Luigi, and the Elite Heroes; Tails and the rest of the Elite Heroes return to the good affiliation. After Tara is defeated in the Best and True ending, Tails is shown to reside in the Underground and hang out with Dr. Alphys and work with her. They're shown trying to resurrect Cosmo from the dead and to come back to Tails. His last conversation comment is: ''"I think that we may actually have the method needed to bring her back." '' ''Super Smash Bros. Calamity Main article: Tails (Calamity) Tails makes his debut as a playable character in a Super Smash Bros. game in the new installment to the series, Super Smash Bros. Calamity. His moveset is, for the most part, inspired by his Sonic Battle moveset, using an energy ball blaster, a boxing glove chain and many other gadgets. He can also carry opponents when he gets a grip on them and kick them away. Star Team Heroes He's one of the victims of the Kirthar's Snap Finger. Mario & Sonic at the Previous Olympic Games Tails is a playable character at every Olympics from Lillehammer 1994 onwards. From Athens 2004 onwards, he is a skill type character. Sonic the Hedgehog: Tapped Out Tails reappears as the first character you unlock in game. He is unlocked after building the Tornado’s Bunker. Gallery }} Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Clash Playable Characters Category:Allies Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Animals Category:Enemies Category:RenarioExtreme (series) Category:Sonic (series) Category:Mammals Category:Content of Super Smash Bros. Maximum! Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Super Sonic Racing 3D Category:Characters in Super Mario Silver Spurs Category:Sonic Heroes Category:All-Stars Racing Category:Sonic REDUX Trilogy Category:Sonic Boom: Characters Category:Sonic Time Category:Third-Party Characters Category:3rd Party Characters Category:Victims of Kirthar's Finger Snap